Lo Nuestro
by MidorySeilar
Summary: Reflexiones de King sobre lo que ha pasado con Iori, lo que han hecho, lo que haran, lo que ganaron, lo que perdieron... - Bien, que así sea… Nunca falsas esperanzas Yagami. No hay flamas ni maldición, que vamos a hacer?


**Lo Nuestro**

_El calor de su cuerpo tendido junto al de ella…_

_Iori…_

_Luz de flamas alrededor del comedor, aroma de flores que solo lucen al anochecer, la caricia de la oscuridad después de la cena…_

_Te acordaras de mi cuando mires la luna…_

_Si… la luna creciente sonriendo a través del ventanal, el roce de sus labios recorriendo su figura, el murmullo de la respiración acompasada al lento agitar de su corazón… _

_Vaivén de pasiones encontradas, de antojos desgranados en sus cuerpos, de araños, mordidas y deseos, de amarse de ida y de regreso…_

_Te amo…_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!

-No Mai, son casi siete años, se exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, vienes o no?

La joven de cabellos largos exhaló resignada mientras guardaba la invitación, apenas podía creerlo. King… "el tipo guapo" del Female Team , "el rubio" de los tragos.

"Dios…tantas bromas…"incluso en algún momento hasta por "la futura mami de un Sakasaki" la habían llamado, siempre riendo, siempre jugando…

Contemplo a su amiga que aún la mirada con un dejo de impaciencia, lucia magnifica en aquel vestido lila de coctel, King… la fuerte y noble King, había decidido entregar su corazón, usar su verdadero nombre y casarse…

Con nada mas y nada menos que Iori Yagami…

Mai termino su bebida de un trago componiendo una sonrisa.

"El lunático de las flamas purpura… Increíble"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¡¿BODA?!

\- Si, y?

Kyo se fue de espalda, entre los muchos objetos que Yagami solía arrojarle a la cara, nunca imagino recibir una invitación para aquel matrimonio, bueno en sí nunca creyó que lo invitara… Pensándolo bien en general jamás pensó que el tipo llegara a casarse…. De hecho ni siquiera sabía que tuviera con quien casarse…

Siempre solo… o rodeado de gente rara…

Y resultaba, que no solo tenia con quien, si no que, hasta el lujo se había dado de volársela a alguien mas, porque él recordaba perfectamente los ojos de colegiala conque la rubia miraba al Sakasaki, suspiró…

Había que aceptar que King era hermosa, una excelente peladora y… quitándole lo terco, mal encarado y homicida, Yagami no era tan mal sujeto…

Que suerte que aquel evento llegaba justo para cuando habiendo decidido que Crimson era una amenaza latente, el sol y la luna se unían en equipo para el torneo entrante, se rasco la cabeza entretenido.

-Hombre! Pues Felicidades tipo! Si, yo voy, gracias.

Exclamo emocionado, Iori lo observo fastidiado por enésima ocasión en el día, cada vez que pensaba en como había acabo en alianza con el Kusanagi se convencía a si mismo de que todo era culpa de Kagura o a causa de Kagura lo mismo daba…

-Oye y King no se encela de que visites tan frecuentemente a Chizuru?

Inquirió el castaño juguetonamente, Iori le arrojo la lata del refresco que acaba de terminar a la cara.

-Muérete

Gruño…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Te amo…_

_El mismo susurro en plena capilla, bendiciones, plegarias y sonrisas…_

_Contigo por el resto de mi vida…_

Los recuerdos se revuelven…

Las sombras del presente opacan la visión y la esperanza es rescatar la luz de esas dichas para iluminar los pesares actuales….

Saber que él ha perdido algo, sentir que a ella también se lo han arrebatado y sin embargo sobrevivir con la dulce certeza de que antes de que la sangre se lo llevara todo, tuvo la gentileza de hacerla a un lado, cruel felicidad que danza con la impotencia de no poder ayudarlo en nada…

Él la observa con tristeza, lo ha hecho de nuevo, no es ni su orgullo ni su pecado, pero es cansado recordar el coraje en su mirada al enfrentarlo, el tacto de su cuerpo bajo sus garras al momento de apartarla…

\- Marie…

\- Lo se… pensaremos en eso cuando salgas…

\- Creo que debemos pensarlo ahora

_Ni siquiera un año…_

_Paz por un simple año, después del encanto de aquella boda…_

_Era pedir demasiado…_

\- Bien, que así sea… Nunca falsas esperanzas Yagami. No hay flamas ni maldición, que vamos a hacer?

\- Continuar y esperar el siguiente torneo

\- Seguro?

\- Si

Y un par de lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, aún era él…


End file.
